Raven-Symoné
Raven-Symoné (born December 10, 1985) is an American actress and singer-songwriter, best known for her starring roles as Raven Baxter in the hit Disney Channel television series That's So Raven, Galleria Garibaldi in The Cheetah Girls films and as the voice of Iridessa in the Disney Fairies franchise. Disney career Her first appearance in a Disney-related production occurred in 1990, when she made an appearance in the special The Muppets at Walt Disney World, where she sang a duet of "The Rainbow Connection" with Kermit the Frog in an attempt to cheer him up after he was separated from the other Muppets. In 2003, Symoné auditioned for the then-upcoming Disney Channel Original Series, "Absolutely Psychic". Although Symoné auditioned for the supporting role of Chelsea Daniels, she was given the role of protagonist Raven Baxter (named after her) instead, and the title of the series was consequently changed to ''That's So Raven''. That's So Raven ''remains Symoné's most renowned and successful role to-date. She was acknowledged with critical acclaim for her energy, natural acting skills, and contageous humor. Later in 2003, Symoné was chosen for the role of Galleria Garibaldi in the Disney Channel Original Movie, ''The Cheetah Girls. Symoné was critically praised for her acting and vocal talent in the first two films, but because she was filming College Road Trip, she was unavailable for the third film. Symoné has appeared in several other Disney films, including Nebula Wade in Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, Princess Asana in The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, Mel Porter in College Road Trip, and Iridessa in the Tinker Bell movie series. Symoné has also appeared as various recurring or guest characters in several other Disney Channel television shows, including Stephanie in The Proud Family, Monique in Kim Possible (and its related film series), Maryanne Greene and Alexandrina Quarry in Fillmore, Raven Baxter in Cory in the House (a spin-off to That's So Raven), and Amber Algoode in Sonny with a Chance. She also appeared as Raven Baxter in That's So the Suite Life of Hannah Montana, a crossover episode of That's So Raven, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and Hannah Montana. She also guest starred in the Disney Channel reality series PrankStars. Music Apart from having released four studio albums, Symoné has been very musically active in other Disney musical media. Symoné generally performs music within the pop/R&B and hip hop genres. In 2003, Symoné released her first soundtrack album with The Cheetah Girls for their debut film, and a second in 2006. On the second album, Symoné recorded a solo track entitled "Do Your Own Thing." A third soundtrack was released in 2008, however, Symoné isn't heard on the soundtrack due to the fact that she doesn't appear in the film. It is sometimes stated that Symoné was a member of The Cheetah Girls. This, however, is incorrect because Symoné was only hired for theatrical purposes, and was never intended to be part of the girl group. Later in 2003, Symoné recorded a modernized rendition of The Lion King classic, "Circle of Life," alongside Disney Channel Circle of Stars. In 2004, Symoné released the first soundtrack to her television series, That's so Raven, and a second in 2006 entitled That's so Raven Too!. On both soundtracks, Symoné's vocals are heard on the title track alongside co-stars Anneliese van der Pol and Orlando Brown. On the first soundtrack, Symoné recorded "Some Call it Magic," which remains one of her most popular songs to-date. Raven has made a vocal appearance on several other Disney soundtracks, including The Haunted Mansion, The Lion King 1½, The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, Ice Princess and College Road Trip. Category:1985 births Category:African American actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Singers Category:Singers featured on Disney Channel Category:American actor-singers Category:American actors Category:Singer-songwriters Category:People Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Muppets Category:That's So Raven Category:The Cheetah Girls Category:The Princess Diaries Category:The Proud Family Category:Kim Possible Category:Fillmore! Category:Cory in the House Category:Hannah Montana Category:The Suite Life Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:The Lion King Category:Ice Princess Category:Disney Fairies